Link meets Scooby-Doo and the gang!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Scooby-Doo and the gang solve "The Mystery of Gannondorf's Ghost."


Link meets Scooby-Doo and the gang!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the characters to this fanfic.  
  
One summer day, the gang in the Mystery Machine were joyriding, letting the fresh air flow through their open windows.  
  
"Man," said Shaggy. "I can't wait to get to the county fair! It's gonna be groovy!"  
  
"Yeah, Ree Roo (me too)," said Scooby, downing a box of Scooby snacks.  
  
"Well since you're having a snack, Scoob, I'm gonna go eat this sandwich I packed. It's a baloney and bratwurst sandwich with chocolate syrup and mustard!"  
  
"Ewww Shaggy," whined Velma. "Can't you eat something nutritious?"  
  
"This is nutritious," Shaggy replied. "I'm a growing boy!"  
  
"If you continue to eat like that, Shag, you're going to be growing from side to side," said Fred.  
  
Suddenly, a blue light shone above the Mystery Machine.  
  
"Jeepers!" cried Daphne. "What is this blue light?"  
  
"I don't know," said Fred. "But I have a hunch that it's not good."  
  
"Maybe we're going to be abducted by aliens!" screamed Shaggy as he and Scooby huddled in a corner of the Mystery Machine. "We're GONERS!"  
  
"Yeah, Rere goners!" yelled Scooby.  
  
"Oh cut it out, you two," said Velma. "It's probably a searchlight or something."  
  
  
When the blue light disappeared, the gang realized that they were in a totally different land. A castle, a village, a ranch, a fountain, a forest, and a valley were all within driving distance.   
  
"Well, there's, like, a castle up ahead," said Shaggy.  
  
"Let's drive up and check it out," said Fred.  
  
"Oooooohhhhhh nooooooooo," said Shaggy. "There might be spooks! ZOINKS!"  
  
"Oh come on, you guys," said Fred. "Stop being so chicken."  
  
Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby were making chicken sounds.  
  
"Oh brother," said Velma.  
  
  
Link stared at his ocarina while in the waiting room of the music repair shop. "Everytime I play this thing, I get a wrong note," said Link. After getting his ocarina fixed, Link walked up to his castle and into his office where he was greeted by his secretary.  
  
"Your majesty," said Jeebo, his secretary. "We have another report of that zombie terrorizing Hyrule." He handed him the report.  
  
"Oh great, not again!" sighed Link. "This is the 5th report this week!"   
  
"I know, Your Majesty."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the crime-solving teens and their dog Scooby drove into Hyrule Castle Town (it was daylight and the drawbridge was down). They parked by the road leading to Hyrule Castle.  
  
"Jeepers," said Daphne. "This is a funky looking place."  
  
"I'll say," said Velma. "Freddie, do you know where we are?"  
  
"Not a clue," said Fred. "It seems like we're in some sort of mysterious land." Then he noticed the guards at the gate nearby. "Shag, Scoob, why don't you go and ask the guard where we are."  
  
"What if...what if....what if he turns out to be a mutant grasshopper in disguise?" muttered Shaggy.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a chicken, you chicken," said Velma. "Go and ask where we are!"  
  
"Oh, let's go with them," said Fred. "It's apparent they can't go up there by themselves."  
  
  
The gang approached the guard at the gate. "Excuse me sir," said Fred. "Where are we?"  
  
"You're in Hyrule, sir," said the guard. "There's been some mysterious stuff going on around here. Some folks have seen a zombie wandering around at night, screaming and roaming the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. My advice would be to leave at once."  
  
"But we don't a way out of this place, Sir," said Daphne. "Perhaps you can tell us how to get out of here. "  
  
"Honestly, Miss, I cannot tell you," said the guard. "Perhaps you should speak with King Link. Maybe he can tell you." The guard gave the command to open the gate and another guard led the gang into Hyrule Castle. Inside the castle were huge oil paintings of past Hylian monarchs, marble statues, tapestries, fresco paintings on the ceilings, medieval manuscripts in frames, telling of battles of yore, and several feet of rich, velvet carpeting.   
  
The guard showed them to the parlor, where Link was reading a book.  
  
"Your Majesty," said the guard. "I have some visitors for you."  
  
"Show them in, William," said Link. "Well, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Your Majesty," said Fred. "We were driving, see? And we drove into some sort of blue light and immediately we came here to Hyrule. Is there anyway out?"  
  
"Sure," said Link. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"I'd like to go anywhere else except here!" yelled Shaggy.  
  
"Quiet!" snapped Velma.  
  
"Well, um, I don't blame you for wanting to leave," said Link. "There have been reports of a..."  
  
"Zombie, right?" asked Velma.  
  
"Correct," said Link. "I've gotten 5 reports of this zombie in the past week. There is a story about this zombie. Several years ago, I was a young warrior on a quest to defeat Gannondorf, the evil madman who planned to take over Hyrule. I defeated him and Hyrule was saved but legend has it that his ghost would come back for revenge. Some people believe that this zombie might be Gannondorf's ghost."  
  
"I smell a mystery coming up," said Fred. "We're staying here until it's solved."  
  
"Oh say it ain't so Fred," whined Shaggy. "Let's go, okay? Please, please, PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Okay guys," said Link. "But it's risky. And since the inns in Hyrule Castle Town are not exactly safe, in my opinion, you will stay here in the castle."  
  
"Thank you Your Majesty," said Velma.  
  
"Don't mention it," said Link. "And you may call me Link. Only my servants and guards and dignitaries call me by 'Your Majesty.' Let me know if I can be of any help."  
  
"Well, we may need those reports," said Daphne. "They might be a clue."  
  
"We'll check em' out in the morning," said Fred, setting them on a table. "It looks like it's getting dark." He looked out of the window and watched the sunset.  
  
After a hearty dinner of roasted lamb and mashed potatoes, the gang was allowed to park their Mystery Machine in a safe place in the castle grounds and then they went to sleep. While Fred and Scooby were sleeping, Shaggy was awakened by a strange noise from outside.  
  
"What's goin' on here?" mumbled Shaggy. "I'm tryin' to get some sleep!" He noticed that the window was slightly open.   
  
"Well, no wonder," said Shaggy. "This window isn't closed all the way." As he went to close the window, Shaggy came face-to-face with a grotesque creature, partially wrapped in mummification wrappings and wearing torn clothing.   
  
"Oooooooo....oooooooooohhhhhhh," said the creature. In the creature's hands were the incriminating reports about the infamous zombie, a.k.a Gannondorf's ghost.  
  
"It's...it's...it's...its...its...its......GANNONDORF'S GHOST!" screamed Shaggy as he snatched the reports from the creature's hand and slammed the door shut. He ran and hid under the covers of his bed.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Shag?" asked Fred, who was woken by Shaggy's screams of fright.   
  
"It's..it's...it's...it's...h--h-h-h-h-h-him!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gannondorf's ghost!" cried Shaggy. "I saw him at the window!" He pointed to the window that he was just at.   
  
Fred looked through the window. The creature had disappeared.   
  
"Shag, it's probably your imagination. There's nothing there."  
  
"You don't see him?" asked Shaggy.  
  
"Well, take a look for yourself."  
  
The two guys looked out of the window again and saw none other than Gannondorf's ghost, pounding away at the window.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Fred. "We gotta go wake the girls and tell them!"  
  
"Right, and then we'll get in the Mystery Machine and have Link send us home," said Shaggy.  
  
"No, Shag. We're gonna solve THIS mystery."  
  
  
"You saw Gannondorf's ghost?" asked Velma. "Where?"  
  
"Outside rour rindow," said Scooby.   
  
"He was an ugly lookin' fella," said Shaggy. "And he had stolen the reports!"  
  
"Luckily, we were able to get them back," said Fred. "And I think this might be a vital clue."  
  
  
The next morning, the gang told Link about the encounter last night over breakfast.  
  
"You saw him? Through the window?"  
  
"It was possible," said Fred. "Our rooms were on ground level."  
  
Suddenly, Jeebo, Link's secretary, burst in the room. "I cannot find those reports!"  
  
"What reports, Jeebo?" asked Link.  
  
"Your Majesty," said Jeebo. "I think Gannondorf's ghost could've stolen those reports!"  
  
"Well, he did," said Fred. "But we had an encounter last night and we got them back!"  
  
"Oh good," said Jeebo. "Now may I have them?"  
  
"No, they're using them for evidence," said Link.   
  
"But, but, I need them!"  
  
"For what?" asked Link.  
  
"I, er, um, need them to put on file."  
  
"You can put them on file later today, Jeebo."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
  
While at a coffeehouse in Hyrule, Velma made a statement.  
  
"I think that Link's secretary seems a bit suspicious," she said. "Didn't you see how much he wanted the reports?"  
  
"Yeah, but where was he last night?" said Shaggy. "He was probably asleep like the rest of us. Fred even put the reports down in the parlor but what bugs me is how Gannondorf got inside the castle. The place is guarded like Fort Knox! I think Link is suspicious. He knows all about that Gannondorf's ghost guy."  
  
"Well, let's check out these reports now that we have time to look at them," said Velma. "The first one reads.....SIGHTING AT HYRULE NATIONAL BANK.....AMOUNT STOLEN....70 billion rupees."  
  
"The second one reads....SIGHTING AT EUGENE'S JEWELERS.....JEWELRY STOLEN AMOUNTING TO 60,000 RUPEES," said Fred.   
  
"And all the other reports are the same," said Shaggy. "One sighting at a jewelry, one at a bank, and one at an art gallery!"  
  
"I don't think Gannondorf's ghost is really a revengeful one," said Velma. "I think he's more of a thief. I think we should go to these places and ask them about any robberies."  
  
  
The gang went to all of the 5 places that were considered sightings for Gannondorf's ghost. All of them reported robberies, stolen works of art, jewelry, and money. Once they went back to the castle to think about the evidence, they ran into Jeebo.  
  
"So there you are!" yelled Jeebo. "Where are the reports?"  
  
"We have them here," said Fred. "Do you need to...."  
  
Before Fred could finish his sentence, Jeebo swiped the reports out of Fred's hands and stormed off into his office.  
  
"He probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," said Fred. "He's been acting strange all day. And I don't blame him. With Gannondorf's ghost running around, I'd be acting strange too."  
  
Daphne spotted something on the ground that Jeebo had dropped out of his coat pocket. "Hey look what I found!"  
  
Fred examined it. "Hmm, looks like a diamond necklace. And I wonder what Jeebo would need with a diamond necklace."  
  
The gang looked closely at the necklace. There was an inscription on it that read: MADE IN HYRULE and a tag on it saying: SEND TO TERMINA (that place in the Majora's Mask game).   
  
"Uh oh," said Fred. "Look!"  
  
Standing in front of them was Gannondorf's ghost, moaning and walking like a zombie.   
  
"GIVE....ME....NECKLACE," it said in a monotonous tone of voice. "GIVE....ME....NECKLACE."  
  
"Guys, I have a plan," said Shaggy.  
  
"What is it?" asked Fred.   
  
"RUN!!"  
  
  
Gannondorf's ghost chased them ALL over Hyrule castle (chasing music starts playing.....it's always some 70's-esque song like in all Scooby cartoon chase scenes...lol).   
  
Link and Zelda had just come back from a day of shopping in Hyrule Castle Town when they were knocked over by four teenagers and a dog.   
  
"What happened?" asked Link.   
  
"We saw him again!" shouted Shaggy.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gannondorf's ghost!"  
  
Suddenly, Link and Zelda joined with the gang as they were being chased by the zombie-like ghost. After hiding in the broom closet in the parlor, Fred found out something.  
  
"You know guys," said Fred. "A ghost is something that can walk through walls and turn invisible, right?"  
  
"Right," everyone said in unison.  
  
"Well, that creature didn't appear to be much of a ghost. He doesn't go through walls or become transparent."  
  
"Fred, you're on to something," said Link.   
  
"And we now know who is behind all this," said Velma.  
  
"We do?" asked Shaggy.  
  
"We ROO?" asked Scooby.  
  
"We gotta trap him," said Fred. "Shaggy, Scooby, you are going to be our bait to lure him into our trap."  
  
"Nope, not me," said Shaggy.  
  
"Rope. Rot reeee, reither," said Scooby.  
  
"Would you guys do it for a boxful of Scooby Snacks?" asked Fred.  
  
"Sure!" they both said simultaneously. They gobbled a huge box of Scooby Snacks and went to find Gannondorf's ghost.  
  
"Okay, when the ghost comes by," said Fred. "We'll smother him with this old blanket and see who he is."   
  
Just as Fred finished his sentence, he heard screaming and moaning coming from the hallway. Shaggy and Scooby were running, screaming in fright as Gannondorf's ghost runs after them, moaning, "GIVE....ME....NECKLACE......GIVE...ME...NECKLACE....."  
  
The trap worked. Gannondorf's ghost was lured into the trap. "I'll do the unmasking," said Fred as he took off the mask of the ghost.  
  
"It's Jeebo!" exclaimed Shaggy.  
  
"Yep," said Fred. "He realized that he had wanted to be rich and wealthy, so in order to be rich, he took the legend of Gannondorf's ghost and used it to scare away people in banks so he could rob them. He was also in the smuggling business, robbing art works and jewelry to smuggle them illegally into Termina to make a fortune. That's why he wanted the incriminating reports so badly."  
  
"And I would have done it if it weren't for those meddling kids and their MUTT!"  
  
"Hey!" yelled Shaggy. "Scooby's not a mutt, he's a full-blooded Great Dane!"  
  
"And I thought you were my most trusted aide, Jeebo," said Link. "Guards, take him to the dungeon!"  
  
  
After that, Link decided to do his own secretarial work from then on, congratulating the kids and Scooby Doo on their work of uncovering Gannondorf's ghost and he gave them each a 500 piece rupee as a reward for a job well done. The stolen items were then returned to where they belonged. Scooby-Doo and the gang were then returned to their world by Link and his ocarina and as for Jeebo, he's making the most of life.....life in prison that is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
